Platonic Love
by sugarhighnutjob
Summary: The relationship between Douglas Aaron Ramsey and Katherine Anne Pryde is a complicated one to say the least. A short DougKitty aka CypherShadowcat piece.


**Just a short little Doug/Kitty (Cypher/Shadowcat) piece I concocted. I'm not that proficient of comic occurrences so don't blame me if things are a bit… off.**

**Platonic Love**

The relationship between Douglas Aaron Ramsey and Katherine Anne Pryde is a complicated one to say the least.

At first glance they seem to have nothing in common. They barely even look alike- not that they should. They are in no way related by blood.

_He's a good three inches taller than her._

His blonde hair is appears to need a cut just to keep a bit of the flopping locks away from stark blue eyes that light up his skin- a bit pale from the glow of the computer screen though, ultimately, unrecognizable because his little fixations are not _that_ bad.

_She's not his girlfriend._

Her wavy brown hair falls above her waist. She'll never grow it out _too_ much. Her hazel/brown eyes are not currently shielded by glasses -which you wouldn't suspect her to use.

_They've been friends since forever._

It's true to some extent. He had a crush on her once upon a time and probably still does. But that doesn't matter now. Those feelings were never reciprocated. Those feelings were never returned. But they were. He just couldn't tell. He used to flirt with her in his own way. She would rather not have him know that she misses that. He still loves her. As she loves him. Not in the way they each hoped.

She was never one to just blurt things out. She was never good at lying either. Honestly, she didn't think it the best of ideas. Honestly, she didn't want to think about the outcome of those ideas. She knows he's sweet. She knows he's cute in that 'safe guy' way.

_He's a good three inches taller than her._

It just tall enough that she doesn't have to crick her neck to look at him but not so short that he appears a wimp with her. His arms could just wrap around her waist. She would gladly have them there. His build isn't too bulky or over-bearing. He isn't lanky and his limbs fit his body. She trusts him. He trusts her.

_They are intellectual equals._

They share a mutual understanding of technology. They both enjoy the challenges they find within each other. Their skills compliment each other's. Their skills complete each other's. If there were no extra seat next to the monitor she would gladly sit on his lap. He would let her. Not that their, respective, partners would.

_She's not his girlfriend._

He has a girlfriend. Her name is Rahne. She actually reciprocated feelings. She actually returned feelings. She returned feelings- obviously. He would die for Rahne. He actually _did_ die for Rahne.

He remembers the bullet shooting through the air. He remembers the bullet lodging in his flesh. He remembers cold. He remembers darkness. He remembers death.

And he will always love her. Each her.

_She's not his girlfriend._

Yes, she was single when the flirting began. She was single when he died. But she managed to move on. Emma Frost once told her he loved her. That Douglas Aaron Ramsey loved Katherine Anne Pryde. Her heart soared. But she shrugged it off. Emma wasn't the most reliable source to _this_ sort of information.

She moved on. She found another guy. His name was Pete. He was rude. He was obnoxious. He was sweet. He was the polar opposite of Doug. He was ten years older than her. She didn't care.

Of course, then he had to some how appear. Out of nowhere. He wasn't how she remembered. He wasn't of flesh. His skin was cold metal. As was his hair. He wasn't Doug. He just thought he was. The effect was the same. The feelings were the same. The flood of mixed emotions she felt around the first and second Doug was the same.

She didn't want to deal with those feelings. And she found she was good at not dealing with things. Of course it was then revealed that he was _Warlock_ and not _Doug_. Stupid Phalanx.

Yet she finds it hard to believe he's dead. She clings on to the hope that he's out there, probably in some alternate universe or dimension like Limbo or something- especially now she's single again. But you know it can't last forever. And this is just a long, painful phase. A phase that drags on and on.

Because when it comes down to it: Doug Ramsey will _never_ stop loving Kitty Pryde; ultimately, no matter how much she would like to deny it, Kitty Pryde _will_ stop loving Doug Ramsey.

He will _never_ stop loving her.

She _will_ stop loving him.

And that upsets her to a point of no return.


End file.
